A day in the life
by darlingc
Summary: Tal vez era su presencia, que le producía un efecto tan poderoso y sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente cada vez que el muchacho aparecía. One-shot


A/N: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>A day in the life<p>

* * *

><p>Lo estaba mirando, otra vez.<p>

"_Hmff_" la castaña arrugo el ceño al notar que había perdido la atención de la anécdota que Yolei le estaba contando. Pero desde que aquella cabellera rubia apareció metros delante de donde se encontraba, había perdido la noción de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Mimi? — dijo la pelimorada al voltear a ver a su amiga.

— ¿Ah? Si te estoy escuchando Yolei — cerro sus ojos por un instante, suspirando.

Ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

—Ya veo. Se nota en realidad que me estabas prestando "atención" —Yolei ladeo su cabeza sutilmente al notar en que se encontraba tan absorta su amiga.

—Ya… ya — se disculpo la castaña — perdón.

Fijo su vista en el rubio, intentando conseguir si sus ojos azules se posaren por lo menos unos instantes en los suyos, pero el chico parecía tan absorto en la plática de su amigo Tai ; que al pasar cerca de donde se encontraba , el único que le dirigió una mirada añadida por una cálida sonrisa fue el castaño de cabellos rebeldes.

O era demasiado inocente o increíblemente estúpido para que no se diese cuenta.

Yolei , que se encontraba al pendiente de su amiga , toco el hombro de la joven y dijo:

—La clase ya va a comenzar, hay que irnos.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza con cierto desgano y, junto con la pelimorada caminaron por el pasillo del instituto para asistir a su primera clase del día.

* * *

><p>Hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse en la clase que el profesor explicaba. Si bien las matemáticas no se le daban muy bien, se esforzaba en salir bien en sus notas. Aunque tantos problemas de pre-calculo y funciones ya le comenzaban a pesar.<p>

Llego el momento en la clase donde tenía que resolver un problema por si sola en su cuaderno, con el fin de obtener puntos extras al final del curso. Fijo su vista en el pequeño cuaderno y suspirando profundamente, comenzó a realizarlo aunque en realidad no sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía desganada y cuando realizo que sus operaciones no llegaban al resultado que debía de ser; casi tira el cuaderno al piso por la frustración.

Intento tranquilizarse y con amabilidad, virtud muy característica en ella pidió permiso a su profesor para ir a la enfermería; con el pretexto que le dolía la cabeza. Su petición fue autorizada y salió del salón rápidamente.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Si bien le había contado varios meses atrás a Yolei, que su atracción por Yamato no se había esfumado del todo desde que había regresado de los Estados Unidos.

— _¿Y qué piensas hacer Mimi? —pregunto Yolei una tarde en una pequeña cafetería donde usualmente solían ir después de sus clases de ballet._

—_No lo sé — respondió la castaña y bebió un poco de su malteada._

—_Digo, no me parece mal que te guste Matt , ni siquiera me impresiona —sonrió ante la sonrojada expresión de su amiga — Toda chica se enamoraría de el al instante pero como que es muy serio y callado para ti ¿No?_

—_Si… él es muy serio — una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la castaña._

—_Pero tampoco imposible , además son parte del mismo grupo de amigos desde hace años así que tienes una gran oportunidad para comenzar a hablarle un poco más._

—_Pero es que no se — jugueteo con la pajilla de la malteada que ya se encontraba a menos de la mitad — Casi ni nos hablamos y cada vez que estoy cerca de él , me pongo muy nerviosa , lo más probable es que piense que soy una chica tonta y superficial._

—_Bueno , eres tonta algunas veces …_

—_Yolei_

—_Era broma Meems —rio Yolei —¿Entonces?_

—_No sé , creo que esperare un poco de tiempo a ver si le dejo de dar tanta importancia._

—_Hmm — dijo suspicaz — Si tu lo dices, aunque creo que te será muy difícil olvidarlo. Pero no me hagas caso. _

Yolei tenía toda la razón.

En muchas ocasiones se preguntaba el porqué. Intentaba colocar su atención en otros chicos del instituto o incluso en Michael, que había venido a Odaiba a pasar un cierto tiempo de visita. Pero a quien engañaba.

Tal vez era su manera de ser, tan tranquila y seria lo que le atraía. O su finta de chico rebelde, pues por lo menos una vez en la vida, una chica se enamora de un chico malo. Tal vez era la manera en que su cabello rubio brillaba en los días soleados e incluso en los días lluviosos y grises el brillaba. Tal vez era su presencia, que le producía un efecto tan poderoso y sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente cada vez que el muchacho aparecía. O simplemente, eran esos raros momentos en que sus ojos zafiro se posaban en los acaramelados por unos segundos cada vez que ella decía algo divertido e infantil en presencia de todos sus amigos.

Nunca encontraría la razón por la cual se sentía tan atraída por su amigo , si _amigo_ se le podía decir.

Pero iba más allá de una tonta atracción.

Lo sentía, en lo más profundo de su corazón que no era uno de esos enamoramientos que venían y se iban como el viento. Si hubiese sido así, ya no tendría interés en él desde que ella se mudo a Nueva York por una temporada. Y cuando regreso, se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento seguía ahí , intentándose a negar una verdad que era más que cierta.

Si tan solo no fuese tan tonta.

Sucedió que de la nada , apareció en el instituto rumores de que el rubio y una chica posiblemente sostenían una relación. Al principio , la ojimiel no presto mucha atención pero cuando se entero que aquella _chica_ era Sora , se alarmo considerablemente.

Desde siempre sabia que con los que más confianza tenía Matt era con Taichi y con la pelirroja. Pues era con los que entablaba una conversación con más fluidez. Pero, ¿Sora y Matt? Hasta la idea era absurda.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener frecuente comunicación con su amiga , ya que iban en distintas aulas y cada quien tenía tareas y obligaciones diferentes. Eran de esas temporadas donde su amistad se encontraba algo frágil y cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntas era cuando salían en grupo. Y no había tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación más profunda como antes , aunque la pelirroja de vez en cuando notaba cierta perturbación en Mimi.

Y Mimi deseaba lo más pronto posible, tener más tiempo disponible y así charlar un poco mas con Sora, pues la apreciaba demasiado. El tener que guardarse sus sentimientos por Matt cada vez era más difícil. Necesitaba a alguien quien la apoyase, porque aunque a Yolei la considerara una de sus mas intimas amigas, no era lo misma confianza con la que tenia con Sora.

Pero tenía miedo, maldición, tenía mucho miedo.

¿Y si Sora también estaba enamorada de Matt? ¿Y si ya eran novios?

Entonces sus ilusiones y sus anhelos se vendrían abajo y todo se desmoronaría.

Y tendría que soportar con una sonrisa, las muestras de afecto entre sus amigos.

Pero no tenía que ser egoísta, tenía que verlo del lado positivo.

Matt y Sora harían una linda pareja. Eran la combinación perfecta.

Matt y Sora.

Sora y Matt.

Ya basta.

Si seguía así terminaría enfermándose.

—Su turno Tachikawa — la enfermera apareció indicándole que ya podía entrar.

En unos minutos, salió de ahí; con una pastilla en su cuerpo para evitar dolores de cabeza. Al parecer ya se había perdido gran parte de clase, así que camino por el pasillo con tranquilidad.

Un poco antes de subir a las escaleras que conducían a su salón; reconoció a un par de cabelleras que conversaban tranquilamente.

Eran Matt y Sora.

Se detuvo en seco, contemplando la escena.

"_La manera en que lo mira… y como Matt habla con tanta naturalidad. Se ve que le encanta pasar tiempo con ella. Seguro que la está invitando a salir. Si … están enamorados."_

Dejando a una lado sus pensamientos y con una triste expresión , paso al lado del par y al subir las escaleras una voz grito su nombre.

—¡Mimi!

Sora corrió rápidamente a acercarse a la castaña.

—¿Por qué no nos fuiste a saludar? — le pregunto extrañada , ya que Mimi generalmente era ruidosa y siempre interrumpía las conversaciones.

—Tengo clase.

—Ah. ¿Te sientes bien hoy Meems? Te noto extraña.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien — respondió intentando aparentar naturalidad.

—Espero que te sientas mejor amiga , Matt y yo estábamos conversando de que hoy iremos con los demás a casa de Izzy por si querías ir. — sonrió Sora —Tiene mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas , tal vez podamos conversar si quieres.

—Me parece bien Sor , gracias. Pero tengo clases de ballet hoy pero puedo permiso para salir temprano.

—Si quieres te esperamos afuera , ¿A las 6 te parece?

—Si si — le dirigió una suave sonrisa a su amiga —Gracias por la invitación.

—De nada amiga — se acerco un poco más a la ojimiel , abrazándola delicadamente — Te quiero amiga , salúdame a tu mama.

—Nos vemos.

No se digno a voltear para _mirarlo_ , que se encontraba metros atrás de ella. Pero la idea de pasar tiempo libre con sus amigos le animo un poco.

Tal vez ahí podrían confirmarse todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

><p>Salió un tanto preocupada al terminar sus clases. Su profesor de matemáticas le había indicado que corría un poco de peligro de reprobar su examen final y que tenía planeado llamar a sus padres.<p>

Ahora tendría esas típicas conversaciones padres e hija y ella pondría de pretexto que sus clases particulares le estaban afectando , le contratarían a un profesor y pasaría gran parte de su tiempo estudiando en las asesorías para el examen final.

—¿Por qué tan desanimada? — le pregunto Michael en la salida al ir por ella.

—No tuve un buen día — respondió Mimi con cansancio.

—Te llevo a tu casa y conversamos ¿Va?

—Si Michael , gracias.

Ya en casa , le conto lo que le sucedía a su amigo. Si bien se sabía que Michael tenia sentimientos sinceros por la joven , siempre se mostraba fiel y dispuesto a apoyar a su amiga.

—Si quieres yo te doy asesorías. Ya sabes que soy muy bueno en las matemáticas — comento Michael mientras comían tranquilamente.

—¿Podrías?

—Por supuesto. Daria hasta mi vida por ti. — pauso por un momento.

Mimi se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su queridísimo Michael.

—Gracias Mich, eres el mejor.

El ojiverde le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y deposito con devoción un beso en la frente de la castaña.

—Creo que ya debes de irte al ballet, te llevo. — dijo un poco después de separarse del abrazo.

—Bien, solo deja marcarle a mi mama porque después saldré con unos amigos. — se dirigió al teléfono y marco.

—¿Saldrás con Tai y los demás? — pregunto.

—Si con ellos. Iremos a casa de Izzy. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Pero no me invitaron — dijo humildemente.

—Ah no te preocupes, yo te invite a ti. Además , les caes muy bien. — rio graciosamente —Ah hola mama te hablaba para ...

* * *

><p>Otra tarde común en el ballet. Piruetas y más piruetas.<p>

Generalmente no se sentía agotada , pero este día fue diferente.

Le dolían las piernas y no sentía sus pies.

Pidió permiso para salir temprano y así lo hizo.

6 en punto. Sus amigos ya estarían esperándola.

Se dirigió al vestidor y por falta de tiempo, se quedo con el leotardo rosado que vestía y se coloco una linda y femenina falda blanca. Se quito sus zapatillas de ballet y las cambio por unos zapatos bajos. Se soltó la coleta que traía, acomodando los bucles que caían por su espalda.

Sabía que se lo encontraría , y tranquilizándose sonrió.

Todo estaría bien.

Michael la esperaba en una banca , cuidando uno de sus bolsos.

—¡Mimi! — grito Tai con la energía característica de el , al ver que Mimi salia del insituto— Veo que vienes acompañada .. — alzo una ceja suspicaz.

—Hola chicos — respondió la castaña animadamente — Perdón por la demora. Invite a Michael , espero que no les moleste.

—Para nada — respondió el Superior Joe —Es un placer tenerte de visita.

—Si Michael, cuéntanos como has estado — dijo Ken sonriente —¿Oye Mimi , y Yolei?

—Dijo que llegaría más tarde, tenía un compromiso con unos familiares — respondió la castaña.

—Bien basta de habladurías y ya vámonos a casa de Izzy a ver el partido y a comer pizza — sonrió Tai.

—Tú siempre de hambriento Tai — giro Sora sus ojos.

—¡Oye! Tuve entrenamiento todo el día y tengo hambre.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos hermanito. — dijo Kari tomando del brazo a Takeru.

—¿Entonces ya son novios? — pregunto el moreno durante el camino, al notar que Mimi y su amigo Michael conversaban animadamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Tai? — replico Mimi extrañada.

—Si … tu y Michael — dijo señalándolos.

—No , solo somos amigos — respondió Michael amablemente.

— Ay si claro — dijo el castaño sarcástico.

— Ya Tai , déjalos. — interrumpió Sora que se encontraba hasta el final caminando junto a Matt.

Y por primera vez en todo el camino , la castaña se digno a voltear atrás y noto como el rubio y Sora se encontraban tan absortos en su conversación , que lo único que hizo fue voltearse y continuar caminando.

—Meems , ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Michael un poco después, al notar lo callada que estaba la castaña.

—Sí , estoy bien. — Y suspirando, dejo nuevamente esos pensamientos que le preocupaban y fijo su atención en los chistes que Tai se encontraba contando.

Y si tan solo la castaña no fuese tan distraida , esa tarde hubiese descubierto algo que la asombraria de gran manera.

Matt la estaba mirando.

La estaba mirando ...

Otra vez.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm un one-shot extraño. Mas bien es como narrativo , que se yo. No es la mejor de mis creaciones literarias pero esta buena No?

Creo que deje el final demasiado abierto. En realidad no se puede deducir que ocurrira despues pero lo dejo al lector. Pero me agrada , Una Mimi enamorada y perturbada por pensamientos que a todas nos suele suceder en alguna vez de nuestras vidas. Michael como siempre tan devoto a su amiga , una Sora preocupada y sobre todo un Matt que no se sabe realmente lo que ocurre con el.

Tengo otros Mimatos escritos en algunos archivos guardados , solo que tengo que inspirarme , desenpolvarlos y arreglarlos.

Espero sus reviews.

Un beso.


End file.
